I'm Not a Girl
by Chimmy15
Summary: 384


Di sebuah rumah yang besar dan mewah, terdapat tiga manusia yang sedang beradu argumen.

"Kau harus melakukannya, Yuan!" Seorang wanita paruh baya berucap dengan lantang. Sedikit berteriak.

"Tidak bu. Aku tidak mau. Aku ini laki-laki. Apa Ibu lupa?" Seorang lelaki muda yang di panggil Yuan itu sedikit berteriak.

"Yuan, Ayah mohon.. Sekali ini saja kau menuruti kemauan Ayah dan Ibu." Ucap seorang pria berkacamata, yang ternyata adalah Ayah dari anak bernama Yuan dengan sedikit memohon.

"Tapi Ayah, bagaimana mungkin aku melakukannya? Aku ini laki-laki. Selamanya akan begitu. Lalu bagaimana jika semua orang mengetahuinya?"

Ayah dan Ibu terdiam mendengar jawaban sang putra.

"Ibu tak mau tahu Yuan, kau harus melakukannya. Kau harus pergi ke pesta itu dengan menggunakan ini. Jika tidak, Ibu akan menjual mobil sportmu." Ibu meletakan sebuah kotak persegi diatas meja. Setelahnya segera bangun dari duduknya, berjalan menaiki tangga. Meninggalkan anak dan suaminya.

Bahu Yuan naik turun, pertanda ia sedang marah.

Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya?Dosa apa yang telah dilakukannya? Mengapa Tuhan begitu tega menghukumnya seperti ini?

'Sial..' Batinnya.

Sebenarnya ia tak masalah jika harus pergi ke sebuah pesta. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah ia harus menggunakan dress. Ingat dress. Garis bawahi Dress.

Hell.. Yuan itu laki-laki bukan perempuan. Dan ia jantan jika kalian ingin tau. Ia di lahirkan sebagai seorang laki-laki, tapi kenapa kedua orang tuanya malah menyuruhnya menghadiri pesta sebagai seorang perempuan?

Sungguh, malang sekali nasib seorang Wang Yuan..

"Ikutilah kemauan Ibumu, ini yang terbaik untuk kita Yuan, Ayah tahu ini berat bagimu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jika kau tak melakukannya, maka perusahaan kita akan berakhir. Kau tak ingin bukan jika perusahaan kita berakhir? Kau tak akan mendapatkan lagi apa yang kau inginkan. Kau tidak ingin bukan jika kita hidup di jalanan?" Ujar Ayah Yuan panjang lebar, penuh permohonan.

Yuan terdiam mencerna perkataan Ayahnya. Memang ada benarnya apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya, jika perusahaan keluarganya bangkrut, tentu saja semuanya akan hancur.

Ia tak akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, ia tak bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya, ia juga tak bisa membeli mobil-mobil sport keluaran terbaru lagi. Dan apakah ia juga akan tidur di jalanan?

Memikirkannya saja membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah Ayah aku akan melakukannya, tapi ingat hanya kali ini saja. Aku tak ingin melakukan hal bodoh lagi setelah ini." Ujarnya dengan nada ketus.

Yaa.. Lebih baik menjadi wanita sehari, daripada harus hidup di jalanan setiap harinya. Begitulah-kira kira pemikiran Yuan.

Seketika wajah Ayah Yuan mendadak berubah menjadi ceria, Ayahnya tersenyum senang. Ayahnya memang selalu bisa membujuk Yuan. Ia begitu menyayangi anak satu satunya itu. Tentu saja Ibunya juga menyayangi Yuan, hanya saja perlakuan mereka berbeda terhadap Yuan. Ayahnya selalu bisa membujuk Yuan dengan cara yang lembut, halus dan tak lupa juga Ayah selalu sabar. Berbeda dengan Ibunya yang tak sabaran.

"Benarkan itu Yuan? Kau tak bohong pada ayah 'kan?" Tanya Ayah Yuan antusias. Kaget bercampur senang.

"Tentu saja Ayah, aku tidak berbohong.." Ujar Yuan malas. Ayah mendekat kearah Yuan, lalu memeluk anak semata wayangnya.

"Terima kasih Nak.." Ujar sang Ayah disela pelukannya. Yuan lalu membalas pelukan ayah.

"Sama sama Ayah.." Yuan berujar. Menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yuan, Ayah tersenyum pada Ibu yang ternyata tidak benar-benar pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Ibu mengangkat jempol pada Ayah, Ayah membalasnya dengan senyuman remeh pada Ibu. Membuat Ibu Yuan kesal.

"Yuan, kau sudah memakai bajunya?" Tanya Ibu saat sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Yuan.

"Astagaa Yuan.. Kau belum memakai apapun?" Ny.Wang kaget bukan main. Yuan belum memakai satu pakaian pun yang telah disiapkan sang Ibu. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian santai, kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih dan celana hitam selutut.

"Ibu aku tak ingin memakai ini.." Rengek Yuan. Tangannya ia angkat untuk memperlihatkan sebuah benda berbentuk kacamata (?) pada Ibu. Ibu terkekeh.

"Kenapa tak ingin hmm?"

"Tentu saja aku tak mau, aku tidak akan nyaman memakainya bu. Jadi tak apa ya bu, jika aku tak memakainya?" Ujar Yuan manja, ada nada memohon saat ia berbicara. Ia berharap sang Ibu akan berbaik hati padanya.

"Yuan, dengarkan Ibu. Jika kau tak memakai ini, kau akan ketahuan. Dan kau tau, Nak? Seorang perempuan cantik harus memiliki dada yang besar. Dan lihatlah punyamu rata sayang." Ujar sang Ibu dengan santainya.

Yuan? Ia melotot mendengar penuturan Ibunya. Yuan memegang kedua dadanya yang memang rata. Tentu saja rata, Ia kan seorang laki laki.

"Ibuuu~ Ayolah bu.. Sungguh, aku tak ingin memakainya."

"Dilarang membantah. Cepatlah pakai.."

Yuan hanya terdiam. Ia terus menatap benda berbentuk kacamata itu, Ibu Yuan yang melihat anaknya hanya terdiam mematung pun tampak kesal.

"Yuan. Kenapa kau malah diam? Cepatlah Nak, kita tidak punya waktu." Ujar Ibunya.

"Ibu aku tak tau cara memakainya" Ujar Yuan sambil mengayun-ayunkan benda pelindung gunung kembar yang tak akan pernah meletus itu (?) di udara. Lagi-lagi sang Ibu dibuat terkekeh, ia baru sadar jika anaknya ini seorang laki-laki.

"Kau ini. Sini Ibu pakaikan." Dengan cepat Ibu Yuan memakaikan benda berbentuk kacamata itu.

"Pakailah pakaianmu di kamar mandi secepat mungkin, sebentar lagi Bibi Elizabeth akan datang."Titah Ibunya.

"Siapa Bibi Elizabeth itu bu?" Tanya Yuan penasaran sebelum memasuki kamar mandi di kamarnya.

"Ah iya, Ibu lupa memberitahumu. Bibi Elizabeth yang akan merias wajahmu." Ujar Ibu Yuan sambil membereskan kamar anaknya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Oh merias wajahku.." Yuan membeo. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Namun seketika ia mematung, memikirkan perkataan sang Ibu.

Tunggu, merias? merias wajahnya? Seketika matanya melotot menatap sang Ibu dengan tatapan horror.

"APAA? MERIAS?" Yuan berteriak keras. Seketika menghentikan langkahnya untuk ke kamar mandi. Berbalik badan dan berlari pada Ibunya. Rasanya Yuan akan mati saat ini juga.

Kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam padanya?

Yuan yang malang..

"Yak!! Kau jangan berteriak pada Ibumu. Ibu bisa tuli mendengar teriakanmu." Ibu mengusap kedua telinganya.

"hehe maafkan aku bu.. Aku hanya tak ingin merias wajah tampanku bu.. Aku sudah cukup manis kok.." Ujar Yuan sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Tidak Yuan, wajahmu harus dirias, jika tidak kau akan terlihat seperti seorang banci." Ujar Ibunya.

Banci? Bukankah jika wajahnya di make up, ia akan terlihat seperti seorang banci? Pikirnya.

"Oh ya Yuan, jangan lupa masukkan beberapa kaos kaki ke dalam itu, agar terlihat lebih berisi." Lanjut Ibunya, telunjuknya menunjuk pada dada Yuan yang rata.

"MWO??"

"Apa Ibu bercanda?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Cepatlah pakai bajumu." Ucap Ibunya tegas.

"Tapi-- Ya ya baiklah." Yuan pasrah, Ibu menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan.

Sungguh, Dewa keberuntungan sedang tak berpihak padanya..

Sungguh, pakaian ini sangat tidak nyaman sekali, terlalu ketat dan terlalu pendek. Ia melihat bayangannya di cermin. Sangat menjijikan pikirnya. Ia seperti seorang banci saja. Tapi jika di lihat lihat, wajahnya yang mengenakan make up membuatnya terlihat cantik dan manis. Aish tidak, tidak. Ia tampan dan juga manly.

"Yuan pakailah ini." Uajr Ibunya yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya. Yuan membalikkan badannya dan.

"Apaa??" Lagi-lagi Yuan berteriak dan membulatkan matanya.

"Ibu aku tak bisa memakainya, bagaimana jika aku terjatuh?." Protes Yuan.

"Kau tidak akan terjatuh jika kau duduk manis. Dan tidak berlarian kesana kemari." Ujar Ibunya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Lagi, Yuan hanya bisa pasrah. Ia menyesal telah mengikuti kemauan orang tuanya.

"Arrgghh.. Cobaan apa lagi ini?" Teriak Yuan frustasi.

Bagaimana tidak, ia disuruh menyamar jadi seorang perempuan, mengenakan dress berwarna coklat diatas lutut, memakai rambut palsu, wajahnya pun dirias menggunakan make up. Dan jangan lupa, ia juga memakai sebuah bra yang diisi dengan kaos kaki. Entah itu kaos kaki baru/bekas. Dan sekarang ia harus memakai high heels?

'Kenapa kesialan begitu mencintaiku?' Batin Yuan.

Sungguh, sangat malang nasibnya.

Yuan turun dari mobil mewahnya bersama kedua ornag tuanya.

"Tersenyumlah yang manis Yuan, dan bersikaplah anggun layaknya seorang perempuan. Ahh.. Ingat namamu Yura." Ibu Yuan mengingtkan. Membuat Yuan mendengus sebal, berkali-kali Ibu mengatakan hal yang sama. Namun ia tetap menuruti perintah Ibunya.

'Demi tidak tidur di jalanan, dan demi mobil sport baru.' Ujarnya dalam hati menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Iapun tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Ibunya yang terus menatapnya tajam.

Sedangkan Ayahnya hanya terkekeh.

"Apakah ini putri anda Ny.Wang?" Tanya seorang kerabat Ibu Yuan.

"Ah Iya benar Ny.Lee, Yura beri salam pada Ny.Lee."

"I-i-iya, se-selamat malam Bibi Lee, Namaku Wang Yura." Yuan gugup.

"Nama yang cantik, seperti orangnya." Ujar seorang laki-laki tampan yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Yuan.

"Lee Junkai. Kau dari mana saja nak? Dari tadi Ibu mencarimu." Ternyata lelaki tampan itu bernama Lee Junkai. Junkai adalah putra tunggal Ny.Lee.

"Dari tadi aku di depan pintu bu, aku memperhatikan perempuan manis ini." Junkai jujur. Tak berhenti menatap perempuan cantik di hadapannya, sesekali ia mengedipkan mata pada perempuan cantik yang dikethui namanya Yura.

Membuat perempuan bernama Yuar kesal dan menatap tajam pada Junkai.

'Sialan kau.. Aku ini laki laki, bodoh' Kesalnya.

"Haha.. Kau ini nak." Ujar Ny.Lee. Sedangkan Ny.Wang hanya tersenyum. Memang benar anaknya sangat manis.

"Bibi.. Bolehkah aku meminjam anak Bibi sebentar?" Tanya Junkai pada orang tua Yuan dengan sopan.

"Tentu saja boleh." Ny.Wang tersenyum pada Junkai. Yuan menatap Ibunya tajam, yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Sang Ibu.

"Baiklah.. Mari tuan Putri." Ujar Junkai membungkukkan badan, dan tak lupa ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Yuan hanya mematung.

Ia bersumpah, rasanya ingin sekali ia menendang laki laki dihadapannya ini.

Tiba tiba saja ia teringat pada Jackson dan Zhihong sahabat karibnya. Jika mereka tau tentang dirinya yang menyamar jadu seorang perempuan, ia yakin dua sahabatnya akan menertawakan dirinya.

Berdoalah semoga mereka tak tau.

Setelah beberapa lama ia terdiam, akhirnya Yuan menerima uluran tangan Junkai. Ia akui Junkai memang tampan, tapi tentu saja lebih tampan dirinya jika ia tak memakai pakaian bodoh dan memoles wajahnya dengan make up.

Sungguh, menyedihkan sekaki nasib seorang Wang Yuan..

Junkai membawa Yuan ke taman belakang. Suasananya berbeda dengan suasana di dalam mansion mewah itu. Suasana di dalam begitu berisik, berbeda dengan di taman yang sepi dan tentu saja tenang.

Yuan menghela nafas, sungguh disini damai sekali. Yuan merasa seseorang tengah menatapnya, ia menoleh ke samping. Dan benar saja, Junkai terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Yuan lupa bahwa yang mengajaknya kemari adalah Junkai.

"Apa liat liat?" Tanyanya judes. Ada nada kesal dari bicaranya. Sungguh, ia tak suka ditatap seperti itu. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

'Jantung bodoh, berhentilah berdebar.' Batinnya.

"Aku hanya senang melihatmu, kau cantik dan begitu manis." Ujar Junkai masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

'Sialan kau, aku ini tampan, bodoh' Batin Yuan kesal. Ingin sekali Yuan menampar, tidak, meninju laki laki disebelahnya ini.

"Yaa.. Lalu kenapa jika aku cantik dan manis?" Tanya Yuan cuek.

Junkai tak menjawab pertanyaan Yuan, ia malah mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada wajah manis Yuan.

"Yakk.. Berhenti. Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh." Yuan berteriak. Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Junkai, Yuan hanya mematung. Jantungnya malah berdetak kencang.

'Sial.. Apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Dan..

Yuan merasakan sebuah benda basah dan kenyal menempel pada bibirnya, ia terdiam. 'Shit.. Ia menciumku? Ibuuu dia mencuri first kiss ku..' Batinnya berteriak. Ia berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Junkai darinya, tapi nihil Yuan mendadak tak bisa bergerak. 'Sial.. kenapa malah tak bisa bergerak?'

Setelah dirasa ia sdh bisa bergerak, dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Junkai agar menjauh darinya.

"Sialan kau.." Ujarnya. Lalu segera meninggalkan Junkai yang terdiam, dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

'Hell.. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?' Batin Junkai. Ia segera berlari menyusul Yuan, ia harus meminta maaf.

Junkai terus mencari sosok perempan manis yang tak sengaja diciumnya, tapi nihil ia tak menemukan perempuan itu.

Junkai melihat Tuan dan Ny.Wang masih ada di dalam mansion, meminum teh sambil mengobrol dengan orang tuanya. Junkai yakin, Yura (Yuan) masih ada disini. Ia segera berlari keluar dari mansion, hatinya berkata bahwa Yura, perempuan manis itu ada diluar.

Dan benar saja, Yura berada diluar mansion, berdiri seorang diri menatap langit malam.

"Mau apa kau?" Junkai benar benar terkejut, mengapa gadis itu bisa tau dia ada di belakangnya, padahal ia berjalan dengan pelan tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Junkai berusaha tenang.

"Maaf.." Itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Junkai.

"Maaf.. Yura, aku minta maaf karena menciummu, aku sungguh tak sengaja." Ujar Junkai penuh penyesalan.

"Kau tau itu adalah ciuman pertamaku? Aku belum pernah berciuman dengan siapapun, dan sekarang kau mencurinya?" Teriak Yuan, tanpa dikomando satu tetes air bening telah keluar dari mata indahnya. Junkai merasa suara Yura berubah, lebih terdengar seperti seorang laki laki? Tapi Junkai tak memperdulikan itu.

Yuan sangat sedih ciuman pertamanya telah dicuri oleh seorang lelaki yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan jangan lupakan seseorang itu adalah laki laki, sama sepertinya. Ingat Yuan juga laki laki, ia hanya sedang menyamar jadi seorang perempuan. Junkai? Ia tak tau hal itu. 'Aku ini laki laki.' Batin Yuan sedih.

"Yura.. Kumohon maafkan aku, aku mohon jangan membenciku, jangan marah padaku, tolong jangan menangis.. Aku mencintaimu Yura.." Ujar Junkai menunduk, lalu berlutut pada Yura (Yuan). Hati Yuan tersentuh ketika melihat Junkai yang berlutut padanya dan meminta maaf dengan tulus. Hatinya berdebar ketika mendengar perkataan Junkai yang terakhir. Yuan menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan sedih. 'Andai kau tau, aku ini seorang laki laki.' Batinnya. Yuan memegang kedua bahu Junkai.

"Bangunlah.." Ujarnya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Ia menangis. Dengan ragu Junkai mengangkat tangannya, lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi mulus Yuan.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ujar Junkai lembut, lalu memeluk tubuh Yuan dan mengusap kepala Yuan dengan sayang.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ujar Yuan disela pelukannya.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Junkai dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Hati Yuan menghangat saat Junkai memeluknya. Ada perasaan nyaman menyelimutinya. Yuanpun segera membalas pelukan Junkai.

Setelah sekitar tiga menit mereka berpelukan, akhirnya Junkai melepas pelukannya.

"Yura, Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Junkai menatap mata Yuan dalam. Yuan hanya terdiam, ia menunduk.

Yuan seorang laki laki, bagaimana jika ia tau? Ahh, tapi lebih baik jika ia berkata jujur pada Junkai, Yuan tak ingin membohongi laki laki dihadapannya, Yuan yakin Junkai adalah orang yang baik.

"Maafkan aku Junkai, aku tidak bisa." Ujar Yuan masih menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Kenapa? Apa kau tak menyukaiku? Atau mungkin kau sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya Junkai sedikit kecewa. Yuan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?" Tany Junkai.

"A..a..a..aku aku se.. seorang laki laki, sama sepertimu." Ujar Yuan membuang muka ke samping, ia tak ingin melihat wajah Junkai, pipi Yuan memerah karena malu, mungkin setelah ini Junkai akan membencinya, karena merasa dibohongi olehnya. Tanpa Yuan sadari, Junkai tersenyum manis padanya.

"Memang kenapa jika kau laki laki hmm? Aku tak peduli jika kau laki laki atau perempuan, aku mencintaimu. Siapapun kau, aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Ungkap Junkai tersenyum manis pada Yuan sambil menangkup kedua pipi mulus Yuan.

"Dan aku sudah tau jika kau laki laki." Tambahnya. Yuan melotot tak percaya.

"Ba..ba..bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya Yuan.

"Dari caramu berjalan, kau terlihat risih memakai high heels, dan saat kau berteriak tadi padaku, suaramu jadi berbeda. Dan sekarang kau menangis, make up mu luntur." Ujar Junkai sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Junkai membuat Yuan menangis lagi.

"Te..terima kasih." Ujar Yuan terisak.

"Untuk apa hmm?" Tanya Junkai.

"Karena telah menerimaku apa adanya." Ujar Yuan menunduk. Junkai segera memeluk tubuh mungil Yuan, mengusap kepalanya sayang. Tak lupa ia juga mencium kening Yuan.

"Wo ai ni." Ujar Junkai.

"Wo ye ai ni." Balas Yuan.

Kedua insan itupun kembali berpelukan. Langit malam, yang penuh dengan bintang menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

END

Makasih buat yang udah baca, maafkan typo yang bertebaran. Dan maafkan ceritanya yang ga jelas.

Aku tak jago dalam membuat cerita.. Jangan lupa Voment yaa..


End file.
